Surprise
by xFairyLightx
Summary: Chat Noir solo quiere estar junto a Ladybug y Marinette solo desea darle un regalo a Adrien. Ninguno se lo espera pero un pequeño acontecimiento hará que ambos jóvenes se unan en un día muy especial.


**¡Hola chicos! Espero que todos se encuentren bien o/. Ha pasado un buen tiempo pero aquí les traigo un nuevo y pequeño one-shot, el cual hice exclusivamente para el concurso de San Valentín de la página "「Ｃｈａｔ 喵 Ｎｏｉｒ」" en Facebook :).**

 ** _Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y asociados._**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

En la bella y antigua ciudad de París, también conocida como la "ciudad del amor", se encontraba una chica de brillantes ojos azules llamada Marinette caminando por la calle junto a su mejor amiga Alya. Ambas chicas iban recorriendo las calles en busca de un regalo.

– ¿Y bien Mari? ¿Ya decidiste qué le vas a regalar a Adrien por fin? – preguntó Alya.

– Todavía no, es difícil – contestó Marinette cabizbaja.

– Vamos amiga, a ti siempre se te ocurre algo. Tan solo es cuestión de pensar en aquellas cosas que le gustan al chico – dijo la morena.

– Lo sé pero es que en serio no se me ocurre nada… – comentó Marinette con tristeza. – Ya le regalé una bufanda en su cumpleaños, un gorro en Navidad y varios dulces en otras ocasiones pero esta vez quiero que sea algo especial y diferente.

– Entiendo pero no te desesperes, ya verás que a él le gustará cualquier cosa que tú le des – dijo Alya con una sonrisa.

– Gracias, eso espero.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo casi nunca me equivoco! – contestó la chica de lentes emocionada.

Marinette rió por la actitud de su amiga y luego ambas prosiguieron con su camino, visitando algunas tiendas para tratar de encontrar el obsequio perfecto.

…

Adrien Agreste se encontraba saliendo de una sesión de fotos en la que estaba luciendo la nueva colección de ropa de su padre. El mismo le dijo al chico que tenía toda la tarde libre por lo que este decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad.

Al estar cerca del parque en donde está ubicada la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir, decidió entrar y acercarse a ella para mirarla un rato. Plagg estaba escondido en la camisa del chico pero decidió salir para tratar de molestarlo un poco.

– Oye, ¿por qué nos detuvimos aquí? – preguntó la pequeña criatura negra.

– Por nada, solo quería observar la estatua – contestó el joven sin mirar a Plagg.

– Tengo hambre, deberíamos ir a casa – dijo el kwami con fastidio.

Adrien suspiró y se dirigió a una banca cercana para sentarse, luego sacó un trozo de queso Camembert y se lo dio a Plagg.

– Aún no quiero volver, me gustaría quedarme un poco más aquí – comentó el chico.

Marinette se dirigía a su hogar en ese preciso momento y cuando pasó frente al parque en donde estaba Adrien lo observó a lo lejos.

– ¡Oh, es Adrien! – dijo la chica emocionada.

– ¿Por qué no lo saludas Marinette? – le comentó Tikki mientras se asomaba del pequeño bolso de la joven.

– No creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes que me pongo muy nerviosa al estar cerca de él.

– No te preocupes, recuerda que últimamente has logrado hablarle un poco más y eso es un buen avance – dijo la pequeña kwami apoyando a su amiga.

– De acuerdo… ¡Lo haré Tikki! – exclamó decidida. La pequeña kwami sonrió y se volvió a esconder dentro del bolso.

Marinette comenzó a caminar con dirección al chico pero cuando estaba llegando al sitio se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando. La curiosidad pudo con ella así que decidió esconderse detrás de unos arbustos para poder escuchar la conversación.

– Te ves algo preocupado Adrien, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó una voz un tanto aguda que la chica no pudo reconocer.

– Mañana es San Valentín y quisiera ver a Ladybug para hablar con ella – dijo el rubio con voz risueña mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una foto de la heroína.

Marinette estaba impresionada, nunca pensó que el chico tendría tantas ganas de verla.

– Otra vez con eso… ¿Acaso el año pasado no le dijiste todo lo que debías decirle? – preguntó el dueño de la voz que luego hizo acto de presencia al revolotear encima de Adrien.

La joven y su kwami observaron a la criatura pero solo Tikki pudo reconocerla al instante, cosa que la dejó sorprendida. Marinette no entendió la reacción de su compañera pero decidió seguir escuchando.

– No pude decirle lo que sentía Plagg, un akuma empezó a causar problemas y tuve que entrar en acción para ayudarla – le dijo el rubio a la pequeña criatura que se hacía llamar "Plagg".

– ¿Entonces qué harás? ¿La buscarás o esperarás a que aparezca? – le cuestionó el kwami a su portador.

– Simplemente esperaré y cuando logre verla buscaré la forma de decirle _"Te amo, My Lady…"_ – terminó de decir Adrien con una sonrisa mientras observaba fijamente la foto de Ladybug.

Marinette se sonrojó y se sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba pero antes de que pudiera cometer alguna tontería decidió salir corriendo hacia su casa. Al llegar se fue directo a su habitación y se tiró en su cama. Tikki salió de su escondite y decidió que era momento de aclarar algunas cosas con su portadora. La pequeña le contó casi todo lo que sabía sobre Plagg, la criatura negra que hablaba con Adrien, y terminó por revelarle que él era el kwami de Chat Noir. La azabache seguía estando impresionada pero luego se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que ella había vivido junto a él y en las veces que ella rechazó sus coqueteos y muestras de afecto solo porque estaba enamorada de otro chico.

– Así que todo este tiempo fue él… – dijo Marinette en voz baja mientras asimilaba la situación.

– Sí y lamento que tuvieras que descubrirlo de esta forma… – le dijo Tikki apenada.

– No, está bien. Yo tenía planeado decirle mi identidad secreta a Chat pronto pero voy a aprovechar el día de mañana para acercarme a él y hablarle – dijo la joven.

– ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Tikki.

– Totalmente. Ya es tiempo de que ese gato tonto reciba una recompensa – contestó la chica contenta.

…

Adrien se encontraba dando una vuelta cerca de la Torre Eiffel, con la esperanza de que su preciada heroína apareciera. Ladybug, por su parte, iba saltando de techo en techo con su yo-yo y justo cuando se acercaba al monumento vio al chico. La joven felizmente fue hasta donde estaba él y cuando se encontraron se saludaron. Ambos se pusieron a hablar un poco y la chica le comentó que estaba buscándolo para decirle algo importante.

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué es? – preguntó el rubio.

– Es una sorpresa pero para poder decírtela vas a tener que ganarme en una carrera, _"gatito"_ – contestó ella haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

El chico se sonrojó y se puso muy nervioso, Ladybug había descubierto su secreto de alguna forma. Adrien estaba a punto de preguntarle pero ella lo cayó antes de tiempo dándole un lento y suave beso en los labios, demostrando todos sus sentimientos con él.

– Feliz San Valentín, Chat – dijo la chica al separarse de él y mirándolo tiernamente. – Sé que tienes muchas preguntas al respecto pero te lo explicaré todo y te revelaré mi identidad.

El joven se sorprendió más al escuchar eso, estaba muy feliz por lo que solo atinó a abrazar a su compañera y a darle un beso en la mejilla también.

Ambos estaban nerviosos pero no les importó mucho, tan solo querían quedarse un rato más abrazados, sintiendo la calidez y el cariño del otro.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Sé que quedó sencillo y que el final fue un poco apresurado pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió (además de que el límite de palabras fue un problema otra vez ¬¬). Lamento si resultó ser algo cliché pero bueno, es el primer intento de Ladrien que hago. Les prometo que para la próxima trataré de hacer algo mejor TwT.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado ^^.**

 **Si gustan pueden dejar algún review.**

 ** _Bye, bye, petits papillons! o/._**


End file.
